Jalousie quand tu nous tiens
by Paige0703
Summary: Ce situe à l'OAV Shunmiki. Et si Domeki était juste jaloux du fait que Watanuki ne voit que par Himawari ? Et si il le lui faisait trmarquer ? Comment réagirai Watanuki ? Histoire tu point de vue de Domeki..


_**Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…**_

Domeki était assis dans la réserve de son grand-père. Avec Watanuki, il était parti à la recherche de cinq objets. Ils étaient finalement revenus ici pour ouvrir une boîte. A peine ouverte Watanuki avait perdu connaissance. Où son grand-père voulait-il en venir cette fois-ci ? Domeki n'en avait vraiment aucune idée, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre. Attendre que Watanuki ouvre enfin les yeux.

Quand Watanuki était venu et lui avait expliqué la demande de son grand-père, il avait était étonné. Pas que Watanuki rêve encore de son grand-père ou bien de la "chasse au trésor", non, mais plutôt de la visite du jeune homme… vu ce qu'il c'était passé quelques jours plus tôt…

oooOOO FLASH-BACK OOOooo

Watanuki et Himawari étaient en train de finir de déjeuner.

- Tu as vraiment l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Watanuki, remarqua Himawari.

- Toujours quand tu es là Himawari ! répondit-il joyeusement.

_Déjeuner en tête à tête avec la belle et douce Himawari… Que j'ai de la chance,_ pensa le jeune homme.

- Dommage que Domeki n'est pas pu venir avec nous, ajouta-t-elle alors, brisant les pensées de Watanuki. C'est bien plus amusant quand il est là. Vous vous entendez tellement bien tous les deux.

- Non, tu te trompes. Comment pourrais-je m'entendre avec cet abruti, tenta-t-il désespérément.

- En tout c'était encore une fois délicieux.

- Merci, répondit-il, à nouveau en pleine forme.

C'est à ce moment là que Domeki fit son entrée.

- Kunogi, tu es demandé en salle des professeurs, dit-il à la jeune fille.

- Merci Doumeki. J'y vais, à plus tard.

La bonne humeur de Watanuki parti en même temps que la demoiselle.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, on était pourtant si bien…

- Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit tranquillement l'archer.

- Non, tu gâches toujours tout en t'incrustant sans prévenir entre Himawari et moi. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ca t'amuse ? demanda soudainement Watanuki.

- Ce n'est pas évident ?

Watanuki réfléchis pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se mettre à gigoter en tout sens. Il se calma finalement et fixa Domeki.

- Dis pas que t'es jaloux que je discute avec elle ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne veux pas qu'_elle_ soit trop longtemps avec toi… pas en tête à tête en tout cas.

- Tu la veux pour toi, c'est ça ?

- Idiot, tu ne comprends pas. C'est pas elle qui m'intéresse.

Domeki parti alors, n'attendant même pas de réponses ou une quelconque réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il ne voulait pas aller si loin, c'était sorti tout seul. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait que Watanuki le remarque, qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il était là, qu'il n'y avait pas que Himawari. Finalement c'était sorti et il s'inquiétait de savoir comment Watanuki allait prendre ses dernières paroles. Mal le connaissant…

oooOOO FIN DU FLASH-BACK OOOooo

Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il c'était passé, il était venu.

_**POV Domeki**_

_Bien évidemment qu'il est venu. Ce qu'il cherche est dans ce temple et j'y habite. Au moins j'aurai pu passer un peu de temps avec lui… juste avec lui._

Domeki repensa à sa journée : Watanuki était arrivé sans faire de remarque sur ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé le livre et, heureusement, avaient réussi à en revenir indemne. Quand ils avaient quittés la pièce, un morceau de papier était tombé du livre. Domeki l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et là, Watanuki l'avait attrapé par le poignet. Un geste bénin pour ce dernier mais pas pour l'archer.

_Il ne supporte être près de moi. C'est comme quand on est parti pour la parade récupérer le nectar pour Yuuko. Le fait que l'on ait du être si proche l'avait énervé. Il évite tout contact en général, mais là… j'aurais préféré que ça dure plus longtemps, qu'il ne me lâche pas tout de suite._

Domeki soupira et dégagea délicatement une mèche du visage endormi de Watanuki.

- Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? murmura t-il sachant parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Arrivé là-bas, près de la mare, Watanuki avait eu l'air d'apprécier cet endroit. Tout comme Domeki d'ailleurs… Il aimait venir ici. Et comme l'avait si bien remarqué son ami, son grand-père était vraiment quelqu'un. Ils furent interrompus par l'Ame-warashi et la Zashiki-warashi. Cette dernière avait appris pour les blessures de Watanuki et était évidemment inquiète.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle lui tourne autour ? Et lui qui fait comme si de rien était. Elle aime, ça se voit… Elles ne sont pas restées longtemps au moins._

Le deuxième objet, un miroir, se trouvait finalement dans la mare.

_Comme quoi la maladresse de Watanuki peut être utile de temps à autre… même s'il aurait prendre froid. Il vient à peine de se remettre de ses blessures, manquerait plus qu'il tombe malade. En plus il ne pourrait plus me préparer mes repas… mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy n'empêche._

Watanuki bougea mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Domeki soupira de nouveau. Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir attendre ? Il commençait à avoir faim, mais hors de question pour lui de le laisser seul, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Avec l'aide de Yuuko et, involontairement, celle de Himawari, ils avaient finalement trouvé le troisième objet ; une clé.

_Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit elle ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu que par elle ? Himawari par-ci, Himawari par-là, et moi alors ? Je n'existe donc pas pour toi ? Pourquoi ignores-tu tous mes efforts pour te montrer que je suis là ? Je n'ai rien contre Himawari, mais… ne peux-tu pas me voir ?_

Domeki regarda l'heure : 22h47.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu encore dormir ? dit-il pour lui-même.

Et enfin la boîte, quatrième objet de leur quête. Que pouvait-elle bien contenir pour que Watanuki perde connaissance ?

_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il perd connaissance. Avec cette femme aussi. J'avais bien failli le perdre. Tu allais disparaître et nous laisser… me laisser, et ça ne te faisais ni chaud ni froid… Tu as pleuré, me demandant pourquoi. La réponse était pourtant si simple : pour ne pas te perdre. J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais et pourtant… Pourtant tu m'as autorisé à déjeuner avec vous, me pardonnant indirectement. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai était soulagé. Heureusement que tu me tournais le dos sinon, pour la première fois, tu m'aurais vu sourire. Moi, si impassible en temps normale, j'ai souris à tes quelques mots._

A ce souvenir, Domeki esquissa à nouveau un léger sourire que Watanuki ne pouvait pas voir, une nouvelle fois.

_Tu te sacrifies toujours, sans même penser au mal que tu fais à ceux qui t'aime. Tu es bien trop gentil pour ton propre bien… Même pour moi que tu détestes pourtant tu es prêt à te sacrifier, allant même jusqu'à perdre un œil. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu croire que j'allais accepter ça sans rien dire._

- Idiot.

_Au final je n'aurais pas pu briser cette malédiction._

Domeki se rappelais parfaitement de ce qu'il c'était passé. Watanuki était finalement venu l'aider à "ranger" la réserve de son grand-père. En réalité ils cherchaient un moyen de récupérer son œil. Watanuki était venu avec un bento, des restes selon le médium. Pourtant, Yuuko avait dit, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, qu'il n'avait fait que prendre le thé à l'Anglaise…

_Alors pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le préparer, tu ne me devais rien et je ne t'avais rien demandé… et pourtant tu l'as fait, pour moi… seulement pour moi._

Watanuki bougea à nouveau et finit par enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa, passa la main devant ses yeux :

- Tiens, mes lunettes… Où sont-elles ? dit-il tout en commençant à les chercher.

- Tu ne les avais pas en entrant ici, répondit l'archer.

Watanuki sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter :

- J'ai du les perdre dans mon rêve.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai vu Haruka san en rêve et alors…

- J'ai faim, l'interrompis Domeki.

- QUOI ! Il fait déjà si sombre, ajouta-t-il.

- Il est près de minuit je te signale, normale que j'ai faim.

- Tu… tu n'as pas dîné ? Tu es resté avec moi ?

- Bien sur.

_Tu n'as quand même pas pensé que j'allais te laisser seul. Tu me prends pour qui ?_

Domeki énuméra tout une liste de plats qu'il voulait manger. Watanuki s'emporta à nouveau, prouvant à l'archer qu'il était en pleine forme. Il quitta finalement la réserve, direction la cuisine.

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce. Domeki se leva finalement et pris la même direction que Watanuki. Ce dernier mis plusieurs minutes à remarquer sa présence.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? s'emportait déjà Watanuki.

- Rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

- C'est chez moi je te signale.

Devant cette évidence, Watanuki rougit légèrement et se retourna, continuant de faire le repas. Il tournait le dos à l'archer et finis par demander :

- Où tu voulais en venir la dernière fois ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Domeki avait parfaitement compris, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait le taquiner, le voir s'énerver pour un rien…

- Tu sais très bien !

- Il me semblait pourtant avoir était clair.

Domeki s'était approché, sans même que Watanuki ne le remarque. Tout en prononçant cette dernière phrase il força Watanuki à lui faire face, laissant volontairement ses mains sur les hanches du cuisinier.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Watanuki.

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Domeki avait rapproché leurs corps tout en scellant leurs lèvres par un tendre baiser. Un baiser de quelques secondes à peine, aussi léger qu'une plume, mais un baiser qui les électrisa tout de même.

_Je ne peux pas être plus clair. Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire : me frapper et partir ou seulement fuir le plus loin possible de moi ? Alors, t'as réponse Watanuki ?_

_- _Lâches-moi, murmura le médium.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'archer, loin d'être aussi calme que son visage le laissait penser.

- Ca risque de brûler si je ne m'en occupe pas. J'en ai rien à faire, c'est pas moi qui vais le manger.

Domeki enleva lentement ses mains de peur de voir Watanuki quitter la pièce. Pourtant il se retourna seulement, continuant de cuisiner.

_Pourquoi il ne part pas ? Pourquoi il fait comme ci de rien était ? Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?_

Domeki ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait parler le premier. Il finit par s'asseoir, observant Watanuki. C'est finalement ce dernier qui brisa le silence :

- Je sais bien, depuis un moment déjà, que Himawari ne sera qu'une amie et pas plus…

Domeki fut assez surpris par cet aveu soudain. Comment devait-il prendre ça ? Watanuki posa les premiers plats sur la table. C'est à nouveau avec plaisir que Domeki put manger un repas préparé par Watanuki.

Le repas se fit dans le calme : Domeki ne demanda pas d'explication et Watanuki garda son calme face à l'appétit de son hôte. Une fois tout nettoyé et rangé :

- Je vais rentrer, dit tranquillement Watanuki.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir ici vu l'heure qu'il est.

_Dit oui, dit que tu restes. Si tu pars… je sui sur que tout sera fini, pour de bon. Alors ne me laisse pas._

Watanuki faisait face à l'archer et attendait. Il attendait un signe de sa part. Pourquoi avait-il toujours cet air stoïque, comme si rien ne le touchait ? Ne pouvait-il pas exprimer ses sentiments, ses émotions comme n'importe qui ?

Watanuki était fatigué de toujours voir ce même masque. De voir qu'il était populaire auprès de toutes les filles, de voir qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait son cœur s'emballait… tout comme lors de leur première rencontre. Il l'avait frappé pour masquer cet embarras soudain, espérant que Domeki ne remarquerai rien. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé de la sorte ou encore la raison de cette soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Il s'était irrémédiablement sentit attiré pas lui, mais il ne l'avait compris que par la suite, et Yuuko l'avait dit : ils étaient liés.

- J'en peux plus, avoua-t-il enfin. Je suis fatigué de devoir lire entre les lignes. Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dit le, sinon au revoir.

Watanuki attendit plusieurs secondes, espérant une réaction de sa part, mais rien. Domeki observa la silhouette de Watanuki disparaître au loin.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il enfin, une fois seul.

Watanuki avait préféré rentrer chez lui plutôt que d'aller à la boutique, même si c'était plus proche. Quelques larmes de déception coulaient encore sur ses joues quand il passe l'entrée. Il se coucha sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Comme à son habitude l'archer se l'archer se leva tôt, bien qu'il n'ait pas cours. Il commença à nettoyer la cour. Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après il eu la visite de Yuuko et Mokona. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée devant le temple. Il la rejoignit :

- Bonjour, dit-il poliment.

- Vous avez finalement trouvé tous ce que vous cherchiez ? demanda Yuuko, comme si de rien était.

Domeki acquiesça, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- Bien, si c'est-ce que tu penses. Allons-y Mokona, j'espère que Watanuki reviendra rapidement.

_Pourquoi ? Il est parti ? Il est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?_

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Yuuko qui avait commencé à partir se retourna et ajouta :

- Chez lui et je ne pense pas qu'il viendra travailler aujourd'hui.

Elle parti finalement laissant l'archer à ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Watanuki.

Il entra précipitamment dans le temple et alla se changer.

_J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais et quand il me laisse une chance, je gâche tout par peur de la blesser et de le perdre définitivement… et c'est-ce qui risque d'arriver si je ne fais rien…_

Watanuki avait très peu dormi de la nuit. A peine levé il avait décidé de prendre une bonne douche histoire de se vider la tête. Il n'entendit donc pas les coups frappés à sa porte, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un entra. Une fois entré Domeki se mit à la recherche de Watanuki et le trouva dans la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore mouillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Watanuki, légèrement gêné par la situation et plus qu'étonné de la présence de l'archer.

- Je…

Il se précipita sur Watanuki et le prit dans ses bras :

- Je t'aime, finit-il par avouer de but en blanc, la peur au ventre.

Watanuki ne bougea pas, n'ajouta rien. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais il attendait. Domeki baissa son regard, fixant Watanuki. Ce dernier s'agrippa maladroitement à la chemise de l'archer, rapprochant un peu plus leur corps. Une nouvelle fois c'est Domeki qui prit l'initiative du baiser, mais contrairement au premier, celui-ci fut bien plus passionné. Domeki voulait d'une part s'excuser pour la veille, de l'avoir blessé et, d'autre part, lui prouver sa sincérité.

Watanuki fut soulagé quand il sentit les lèvres de l'archer s'emparer des siennes et son bonheur grandit quand il sentit une langue mutine quémander pour rejoindre sa jumelle. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres. Ils n'avaient jamais étaient aussi heureux. Watanuki frissonna légèrement quand la langue de Domeki caressa la sienne l'entraînant dans une danse sensuelle.

Ils durent pourtant mettre fin à ce baiser.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit hier ? demanda faiblement Watanuki.

- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être par peur que tu me repousses…

- Si je l'avais fais, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt et je ne t'aurais sûrement pas demandé d'être plus clair. Et c'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ?

Domeki décida de laisser tomber son masque d'impassibilité et sourit ouvertement au jeune homme.

- Et moi qui pensait que tu ne savais pas sourie, le taquina Watanuki.

Pour l'empêcher de répondre, Watanuki l'embrassa tout en lui ôtant sa chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, cherchant à graver au plus profond de leur mémoire le bonheur de cet instant.

Domeki mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Watanuki qui ne put retenir un faible gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. L'archer ne pouvait plus attendre. Il voulait lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, à quel il avait besoin de lui. Il commença par ôter la serviette qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose et descendit peu à peu, parsemant le torse de Watanuki de multiples baisers. Il voulait découvrir le corps de son amant dans les moindres détails. Watanuki était dos au mur et avait fermé les yeux, appréciant le toucher des lèvres de Domeki sur sa peau. Quelques soupirs commençaient à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ils se changèrent rapidement en gémissement quand, s'en prévenir, Domeki s'empara de sa verge. Il joua d'abord juste du bout de la langue avant de commencer de lent va et viens.

Il sentit les mains de Watanuki s'agripper à ses cheveux.

- Do… meki, soupira-t-il. Hmmm, plus…

Watanuki ne savait pas vraiment comment il faisait pour encore tenir sur ses jambes. Tout son corps semblait être en feu. Il aimé toutes les sensations que Domeki faisait naître en lui. Il sentit soudain une main caresser ses fesses avant qu'un doigt ne se glisse doucement en lui. Si le plaisir n'avait pas était si grand, il aurait sûrement paniqué.

- Plus, je veux plus… C'est toi que je veux Watanuki.

Domeki avait arrêté toutes activités : Watanuki était enfin prêt à le recevoir. Il finit d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements avant de soulever Watanuki, s'introduis lentement en lui. Watanuki enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'archer. Ce dernier laissa alors échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux.

C'est finalement Watanuki qui brisa le contact visuel en l'embrassant. Domeki commença à bouger. Jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi entier. Il parvint à glisser une main sur la verge encore gonflé de plaisir de Watanuki. Il voulait comblait tous les désirs de Watanuki. Il aimait cette expression d'extase qu'il voyait sur le visage de son amant et en même temps cela l'exciter un peu plus. Leurs souffles étaient de étaient de plus en plus irréguliers, leurs gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs de la pièce.

Watanuki ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement avec toutes ses vagues de plaisir que Domeki déclenchait en lui. Il aimait tellement sentir se dernier se mouvoir en lui. Finalement il se cambra légèrement, dans un dernier gémissement et de vida dans la main de l'archer. L'anneau de chair de contracta, augmentant ainsi le plaisir de Domeki tout en le faisant sombrer droit vers l'extase.

Il se retira délicatement, faisant doucement glisser Watanuki le long du mur. Ils étaient encore tous les deux dans un état second, se remettant peu à peu de leur orgasme respectif.

Domeki s'assit finalement contre le mur, installant Watanuki contre lui. Ce dernier avait encore les yeux fermés et un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- On mange quoi ? demanda alors Domeki.

Le sourire de Watanuki disparut immédiatement, alors que ce dernier se tournait vers l'archer.

- Tu sais vraiment comment gâcher l'ambiance toi !

- C'était trop tentant, s'excusa l'archer.

- Mouai. T'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup là.

- De quoi ? Te faire connaître l'extase ou te demander ce qu'on manges ?

Watanuki attrapa sa serviette et se releva subitement.

- T'es qu'un abruti ! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de toi !

Les joues écarlates, il faisait tout son possible pour cacher sa gêne face à la dernière remarque de l'archer. Domeki se leva à son tour et prit la serviette que lui tendait Watanuki avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Kimihiro.

C'était le première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et Watanuki en fut très touché, il répondit alors :

- Je t'aime aussi, même si t'es qu'un idiot de ventre sur patte, Shi… zuka.

Le dernier mot ne fut qu'un murmure mais l'archer rapprocha un peu plus le corps de Watanuki contre le sien, accentuant leur étreintes. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait aussi heureux d'entendre son prénom.

Ils finirent pas rhabiller et quittèrent la salle de bain :

- Bon, fit Watanuki, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, tant que c'est toi qui prépare, ça sera toujours parfait.

Le jeune homme rougit et regarda timidement l'archer. Il aimait voir un sourire sur son visage habituellement si peu expressif. Pour le remercier de ce compliment, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de commencer à tous sortir.

- Allez au travail, j'ai un goinfre à nourrir moi…


End file.
